


Not all littles are happy

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Angry Gigi, F/M, Forced Ageplay, Hitting, M/M, Swearing, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: The story of proud daddy Zayn and his little Gigi who doesn't want to be a little.





	Not all littles are happy

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have mentioned Zayn and Gigi's relationship before Inc this series so i thought I would go a little into detail about it. I've been wittingly this for a while so I hope you enjoy it x

Bella and Anwar

Bella and Anwar

Bella and Anwar

Those two names were the ones Gigi Hadid always remembered, she couldn't forget them, Bella and Anwar were her sister and brother and she promised herself one day she will see them again. But for now, she was forced to be an adult baby. The three Hadid children had been orphans for most of their lives. When they were babies, their father, who was an older Arabic man died of a heart attack and a few years later, their mother, a beautiful Dutch woman, died of Lyme disease. Since the children's distant relatives lived in both Palestine and Holland, they were made to go into foster care in England. 

Gigi raised Bella and Anwar by herself, looking after the two but knowing what will happen to her when she turned 16. She knew the rules of orphaned children to see if they could become littles. But Gigi had a plan, if the three children all got approved to be littles, then maybe they could all be adopted by someone together and they could be littles together, still as a family.

But before Gigi turned 16, both Bella and Anwar got really ill. The two youngest were very bad and this scared Gigi. The two were diagnosed with Lyme disease, like their mother had. This scared her as she knew poorly children were not eligible for becoming a little. So when Gigi turned 16, she got tested to see if she could become a little, she prayed and prayed hoping she wouldn't get approved to be a little, but unfortunately, she got approved.

Gigi cried when she found out, she would be forced to leave her ill siblings and be forced to become a baby. The last time she saw her brother and sister, she told Bella to look after Anwar to take care of him and then she told Anwar to be brave and she would come back. So that night as the three Hadid children slept in their bed, Gigi was took away from her siblings and forced to become a little and adopted by a man called Zayn.

 

It had been five months since Gigi became a little and she hated every second of it. Although she was lucky that Zayn the man whom she was matched with and became her daddy was a kind person who looked after Gigi well, she didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be in Zayn's little cottage in the private community, she wanted Bella and Anwar, they were ill and she needed to look after them.

So instead of being a good baby like she was supposed to be, Gigi decided to be a pain, to make Zayn's life a living hell. She would be naughty, scream, disobey rules, not call him daddy and so much more. She was naughty all the time and was horrible to Zayn. But Zayn wanted to help Gigi, he had dreamed of having a baby for so long but now she was here, Gigi was quite a handful. He had punished her many times but nothing was working and at times, it frustrated him so much. But he kept his cool and tried to help Gigi whenever he could. But one day, it all changed for Zayn and Gigi.

 

It started as a normal day and daddy and baby were going to Liam's house. Liam had invited his closest friends around his house for coffee while all the littles play. Zayn was excited to see his friends and their littles, he just wanted a relaxing day with his friends and his little but he knew Gigi wouldn't do that. She would make make a fuss, refuse to play with the other littles and just be rude and disrespectful. Zayn just hoped that today Gigi would at least try to behave so he could just relax a little.

"Hello you two." Liam said happily as he opened the door to Zayn and Gigi. Zayn smiled at his friend as Gigi said nothing, feeling stupid in the light pink dress Zayn made her wear today. "Hello Gigi, you look pretty today. How are you?" Liam asked, trying to sound enthusiastic to the girl. "Fine." She said as Zayn looked down and took her inside the house.

Louis, his little Niall, Perrie and her little Jade were in the house along with Liam and his little Harry. Gigi didn't speak to anyone, she just stood there looking at the ground. "Hey Gigi." Harry said happily hugging his friend. Gigi just stood there, feeling sorry that this 16 year old boy has to pretend to be a baby, not realising that Harry loved being a little. 

"Why don't the four of you play in the living room for a while?" Liam suggested as the adults went into the kitchen still having a good view of the littles as they all drunk coffee and chatted. Gigi just sat in the couch looking at the clock as the other littles played, playing different games and enjoying themselves. Gigi just looked at the in disgust, how pathetic that they had been resort to acting like babies she thought to herself. She just sat and waited for the nightmare to be over.

 

"Hey Gigi." Niall asked the girl after a while. "Would you like to play dolls with us?" The Irish boy asked. "No I don't want to. Leave me alone." Gigi said bitterly. "Oh come on it will be fun." Niall said as Gigi had enough. "You think this fun? You think being kidnaped and held as a baby is fun? You're all grown ups and you're forced to shit in diapers, we are pathetic excuses for humans, it is so degrading." She screamed as the other littles looked at her. "But Gigi," Niall said as the girl did something she would regret.

She hit Niall, him ending on the floor. She slapped him across the face as Harry and Jade looked in shock. Gigi had only realised what she did when she saw Niall's face, a red mark starting to grow as Niall just started to cry. Seconds later, Louis rushed in from the kitchen to see a shocked Gigi and his Niall on the ground, sobbing his heart out. Louis went straight to his little and hold him close trying to calm his boy. 

Liam, Zayn and Perrie ran in as well to see what happened. "What's going on?" Liam asked in shock. "Gigi hit Nialler." Harry said as Liam noticed Louis leaving the room to calm his crying little down. "Gigi, why on earth did you do that?" Zayn asked to the girl. "It's not my fault he's so pathetic." Gigi growled. "Gigi that is enough, you're really upsetting daddy," Zayn said as suddenly the little stopped him.

"You're not my father! My father was called Mohammed, my mother was called Yolanda. You are nothing to me! I don't care what you do or what you say!" She screamed as suddenly Zayn grabbed her arm, his anger finally coming out. "You bitch! Why can't you be grateful? I have given so much up to have you. I have tried everything! What else do you want me to do?" Zayn screamed at the girl. Liam stopped his friend before he said something else. "Stop this now." Liam commanded as he looked at Perrie. As Liam took Zayn to the kitchen, Perrie kept Gigi in the living room. For the first time since she became a little, Gigi was scared of Zayn.

 

"For God sake, calm down." Liam said firmly to his friend. "No Liam, I've had enough, everything that has happened, I can't take it anymore!" He screamed. "Zayn please, you're scaring the children." Liam said forcefully as he made Zayn sit. "I can't do it, I can't. I've tried everything I could possibly think and she just rejects me Liam." Zayn said in desperation. "It'll be fine Zayn, but screaming at her like that will not get you any where." Liam said.

Perrie came back into the kitchen after speaking to Gigi. "Zayn, I think it's best that Gigi stays with me tonight. It's been a hard day and I think it's best if you two have a little space." Perrie said as Zayn just stared at her. He knew this was right, but he didn't want to leave his little girl. "You can stay here tonight Zayn." Liam said as Perrie agreed. "I'll give you regular updates and she can borrow some of Jade's clothes. I'll take them now." Perrie said leaving the room and getting to two girls, knowing this was for the best.

 

Later that night, Gigi was sitting on the couch in Perrie's home, watching TV as Perrie was feeding Jade in the other room. Gigi had always liked Perrie, she was her favourite adult in the community. Perrie would talk to Gigi and make her feel safe. And at times, Perrie would speak to Gigi like and adult, which rarely happened to the little.

Perrie came back in with a sleeping Jade in her arms, sitting on the couch next to Gigi. "Are you ok?" Perrie asked. "I'm fine Perrie thank you." Gigi replied in a mature way. She watched the sleeping Jade on Perrie's lap. "How could she like something like that?" Gigi asked Perrie. "Jade likes it, it makes her feel happy and safe." Perrie replied, deciding to speak to Gigi like an adult. 

"But why? I feel so degrading if Zayn does that to me. It's embarrassing to do that." "I understand how you feel Gigi, I know it's must be hard. But hitting Niall was not the answer today. Niall didn't do anything wrong." "I didn't do it on purpose Perrie. I was just so angry, Zayn doesn't realise that I have a brother and sister out there who are ill. I need to look after them. No one else will."

This was when Gigi started to cry. Perrie had never seen the girl cry before, it may have been from the months of stress. Perrie just got closer to the little, wanting to confront her. "And now Zayn hates me, he called me a bitch." Gigi said between tears. "Gigi, listen. He said that out of anger. You'll never know how much he loves you and adores you." Perrie said knowing it was the truth. "What did he have to give up because of me?" Gigi asked, remembering what he said.

"Well he was going to go back to university to do a master's degree in art. He was going to apply but he got the match for a little. He had wanted a little for so many years, he choose you over his degree." Perrie said as Gigi realised how much Zayn gave up for her. She could feel a pang of guilt in her body. "I'm sorry." She said looking down at Perrie. "You don't need to apologise to me Gigi. Why don't you just sleep tonight and tomorrow we can sort things out." The older woman suggested. That night Gigi feel asleep in the spare bedroom, thinking of Zayn and all the things he had done for her in the last few months. She feel asleep with a million thoughts running around her mind.

 

Zayn watched Liam get Harry ready for bed. These were times when Zayn was jealous of his friends, they all seemed to have the perfect littles who did everything their mummies and daddies tell them to. He felt guilty for screaming at Gigi but he was so angry a that moment, the anger he had been hiding in his body had been building up until he exploded. He honestly didn't know were to go from here.

Liam whispered a goodnight to Harry before leaving the little's room. He saw Zayn standing at the side of the door. Liam walked over to his friend and smiled. "I think you and me need a drink." Liam whispered as they went downstairs. Liam got out of bottle of whiskey and poured two glasses. He gave one to Zayn and started drinking his own glass.

"I don't know what to do Li, these last few months have been so hard." Zayn said as he took a large drink of whiskey. "I understand Zayn but." Liam was about to say but suddenly got interrupted but Zayn. "No you don't Li, you have the most perfect little in the world, I think anyone would want a little like Harry. You're so lucky to have him."

Liam just sighed. "Zayn, you know Harry didn't have a good start in life. His biological parents were drug addicts, his mother was a whore and she took drugs while she was pregnant. He was took away when he was one years old. So don't think we have a perfect life, it's good but never perfect." Liam said as Zayn just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Gigi just talks about Bella and Anwar all the time. She says she needs to look after them and protect them and she can't do that here." Zayn said taking another drink. "Well they are her siblings and they're both ill. Is it Lyme disease they have?" "Yeah, there mother had died from it." Zayn paused for a moment. "I don't know what to do Liam, I've think I ruined everything." Zayn said as Liam thought.

"How about tomorrow, we see Anne and ask her what to do." Liam suggested as Zayn thought for a moment, he didn't know what else to do so maybe Anne will help. It was the last resort. "I'll drop Harry of at Perrie's in the morning and then we can go to the adoption centre. But now I think we all need some sleep, to been a long day." Liam suggested. Zayn went to sleep in the spare bedroom, dreaming of his Gigi and just wishing she could be there now.

 

The next morning, Liam got Harry ready and took him to Perrie's house, telling the little him and uncle Zayn needed to do some important adult things today. The little just shrugged and said good bye to his daddy. When he dropped the baby off at Perrie's, she told him about her talk with Gigi but saying she was ok last night. Liam told Perrie about what would happen today and all she said was good luck, hoping there would be light at the end of the tunnel.

"So gentlemen, what can I help you with today?" Anne Twist asked as Liam and Zayn sat in her office at the Adoption Centre. "Well we need your help concerning Gigi." Liam said as Anne nodded, remembering how difficult the girl was. "I see." She said. "It's getting worse Anne. I've tried everything I can but nothing ever works. All she does is misbehave and talk about her siblings." Zayn said sounding upset and a little tired.

Anne knew what Zayn was going through. She remembered meeting Gigi for the first time and how angry she was at becoming a little. She had hoped that Gigi would calm down and improve when she was adopted by Zayn, but it looked like Gigi wasnt improving. "Is there anything you can do Anne? We're running out of options." Liam said as Anne looked at Gigi's file, reading it for a moment. "Well there could be one thing. Not a lot of people can do this." Anne said. "I'll do anything for Gigi, anything." Zayn said, a little hope in his voice.

 

Gigi had stayed on the couch most of the morning. She watched TV as Jade played with her toys and Perrie looked after her. That morning Harry came over to play and he and Jade enjoyed their morning together. Perrie knew Liam and Zayn would be back from the adoption centre soon. She hoped her friend found happiness and some peace with his little and they could live happy together.

After lunch, Zayn and Liam went to Perrie's. Perrie opened the door and let her two friends in. This had been the longest time Zayn and Gigi had spent apart. "Is she ok?" Zayn asked straight away. "She's fine Zayn, she's just watching TV at the moment." Perrie said. "We know what to do Perrie, we spoke to Anne today. Can me and Gigi speak in private?" Zayn asked. "Of course Zayn, just no arguing." Perrie said as Zayn thanked his friend and went to see his baby. 

 

Gigi heard the door open and saw Zayn, he looked tired and worn out, like he never slept. There was the awkward silence for a bit as Zayn sat down, not really knowing what to do or say. Gigi just stared at him before Zayn finally found the words to say. "Gigi, I am so sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean to shout at you or scare you." Zayn said as Gigi nodded.

"I'm sorry too Zayn, I didn't mean to hit Niall or say those things but," She paused as she could feel herself getting upset. "It's just so hard sometimes." She whispered. Zayn looked at her, surprised at her emotions. "Hey sweetie, it's ok." "No it's not. You don't know what I have to go through, I know you're a good guy but I have a family out there, my siblings could be dead and I wouldn't know. All I ever wanted was for us to be together, to look after them." 

Zayn hugged Gigi as she cried a bit more, finally sick of what was gaping to her. "It's ok baby, don't worry. It's ok to cry." Zayn let Gigi calm down before he said something else. "Now Ive been to Anne today to talk." He said as Gigi panicked. "No nothing bad baby, we decided to come up with an agreement." Gigi looked at her daddy confused. 

"We have decided to let you see Bella and Anwar once a month. I will take you to see them at your old foster care. If you are well behaved, you can see them." Zayn said as Gigi couldn't but stare at him for a while. She couldn't believe what he had said, she was going to see her siblings again, after so many months. She couldn't help but cry as Zayn straight away hugged her, missing the girl.

"Zayn," She whimpered. "You don't know how much this means to me. I've been waiting for this for so long." She cried. "It's ok Gigi, I think it will be best for you. And I'm so sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean to say those things." Zayn said honestly. "It's ok, I know I've been horrible to you. Thank you." Gigi replied. "What for?" "Well you took me in, give me food, a bed, everything. So thank you." Zayn just smiled and kept in hugging her, hoping this would be the best thing to do.

 

Daddy and baby walked through the foster home as Zayn took Gigi to see her brother and sister. Gigi could remember the place, she hated it when she lived here, she spent many nights dreaming of leaving this hell hole but she would've wanted to leave with Bella and Anwar. As they got to the room, Gigi was walking a little faster, this had been months in the making, and she couldn't wait.

Zayn and Gigi went into the room to see Bella and Anwar Hadid sitting in the bed, looking a little down. Gigi couldn't help but cry as she went to her siblings. Bella looked up and gasped when she saw her big sister at the door. "Gigi." She said as Anwar looked up as well. Gigi ran to her siblings and hugged them both, crying as she had waited for this moment for months. "Bella, Anwar." She whimpered as the three held each other close. "God, I thought I'd never see you two again." Gigi said as she held them close as Bella noticed the other person in the room. 

"Who's this?" Bella whispered looking at Zayn. "This is Zayn." Gigi replied hesitating for a moment. "He adopted me." Bella and Anwar knew what she meant, they knew ever since their sister was took from them in the night to be a baby. "It's very nice to meet you two." Zayn said to the two. He suddenly noticed a picture by the bed of the three siblings with two adults, this must've been their parents. 

"That's a nice photo." Zayn said the three looked at the photo. "That's our parents." Anwar said. "Mohammed and Yolanda." Zayn looked at the happy photo, the kids looked so happy, God know what they went through. "Our mum was from holland and our dad was from palastine. Mum used to be a famous model and dad use to build expensive houses." 

Zayn couldn't help but smiled at them, but at the same time, he was sad. These three kids who barley knew there parents only had one photo of them, they didn't live the life that zayn had with his family and it made him Sad how they only have each other in this world. 

"The reason why we are here." Zayn said to Bella and Anwar. "Was because we came to an agreement, Gigi can come to see you both once a month, you all have a close bond and I would be a horrible man to keep you apart." Bella and Anwar looked in shock at what Zayn said, they can see Gigi again, after all this time. "Thank you Zayn, we are both grateful." Bella said as Anwar just nodded.

The three siblings spent some more time together for a few hours, catching up and just enjoying their time together. It was soon that zayn said it was time to leave. Although Gigi was upset to leave her siblings, she knew she will see them soon. She hugged them both goodbye whispering I love you to each of them. Zayn said goodbye to then as well, promising to see them soon as well. 

Zayn took Gigi to the car, making sure the girl was comfortable before she said something that shocked Zayn. "Thank you daddy, today was great." Gigi said as Zayn gasped, staring at the girl for a second before suddenly starting to cry. "What's wrong?" Gigi asked confused. "Oh Gigi, you'll never know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Zayn said as he hugged his girl. Gigi was shocked at this, had he really been this desperate for her to call him daddy.

Zayn cried a little bit before calming himself down and smiled at his girl. "Thank you Gigi." He whispered as the little smiled at her daddy, feeling happy with him. "We've got one more thing to do baby." Zayn said as he started the car. "What's that?" Gigi asked. "We're going to see Louis and Niall, we have to say sorry."

 

Louis opened the door to see Zayn and his little there. He wasn't angry with Zayn, just upset that Gigi would hurt Niall like that. But Louis noticed Zayn's eyes were red, like he had been crying. "Hey, do you want to come in?" Louis offered as daddy and baby came in. "Gigi is here to say sorry to Niall." Zayn said as Gigi just nodded. Louis knew his friend would come round, but just not like this. "Zayn could I talk to you privately first?" Louis asked as his friend nodded.

Zayn took Gigi into the living room, telling her he won't be long. Louis and Zayn went into the kitchen to talk. "Is everything alright Zayn?" Louis asked as Zayn felt himself close to tears. "Gigi called me daddy." Zayn said crying again. "Oh my god Zayn." Louis said going to hug his friend. "I've wanted this for so long, she said it this morning." "Zayn I'm so happy for you. Why did she say it?" "We went to see her brother and sister, Anne has let us see them once a month."

Louis smiled at his friend, knowing how long he had been waiting for his little to call him daddy. "We came round to say sorry to Niall. I'm sorry for what happened Louis. I hate that it happened like that, I just want things to be right." Zayn said as Louis smiled. "Of course, he's just having a nap, I'll get him." Louis said as he left the room to get his baby. 

Zayn went to Gigi and was surprised at what he saw, his baby was playing with the toys that laid on the floor. She never did that before, usually she would sit on a couch and wait, never playing. "You ok Gigi?" Zayn asked as he went to his girl. "Daddy, Nini has loads of toys!" The girl said in excitement as Zayn smiled at her. "You're a very smart girl for finding all the toys." Zayn said as Gigi blushed a little as her daddy's compliment.

A few minutes later and Louis came back in with Niall. At first the Irish little was a little scared to see Gigi but after some reassuring words from his daddy, Niall decided to be brave. "Gigi I think you have something to say to Niall. Don't you?" Zayn said to his little girl. Louis let Niall down as the two daddies stood away, watching them both. 

"Sorry for hurting you Nini, I didn't mean it." Gigi said as Niall looked at her. "It's ok Gigi. I forgive you." Niall replied as the girl suddenly hugged Niall and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Eww! Cooties!" Niall said in disgust. "Love you Nini, we're gonna be best friends." Gigi said with happiness. 

The two daddies couldn't help but smiled at their littles, they were just so adorable together. "Can me and Gigi play with my tous daddy?" Niall asked. "Of course you can." Louis said as the two littles started to play with the many toys as the daddies talked on the couch. The rest of the afternoon was peaceful and happy, just how Zayn wanted it to be. 

 

Today had been successful in Zayn's opinion. Gigi was now digression into a little, Gigi saw her siblings and the two seemed to be at peace. Zayn had took his little home and get her ready for bed. He could finally do the things he wanted to do in peace, like give her a bath, change her into a cute onesie, all while singing cute little songs as the little enjoyed it. 

"Daddy?" Gigi asked as Zayn was putting her to bed. "Yes darling?" Zayn replied. "Do you want to go back to uni? And draw things?" Gigi asked remembering the conversation she had with Perrie. Zayn was shocked at this question if he was honest. "Well, I would dear but I can't, I have you." Was all he could say. "But I want you to go back, I want you to draw and paint and make pretty things. You deserve your master degree." Gigi said as Zayn looked at her for a moment. "If it's right for us, I will angel." Zayn whispered as he kissed her goodnight and whispered I love you to her. 

From then on, life was easier for Zayn and Gigi. Although they weren't perfect and had their moments, they had so many happy times together as Gigi regressed more and more. Seeing her brother and sister also helped as well, as she knew the two would be safe and well looked after even when she was by there. And Zayn even got accepted at the same University he went to for his masters degree. With an amazing little support on the course, Zayn would be able to finish his masters in a year. Yes life got a little better for daddy and baby and although it wasn't perfect, Zayn knew he wouldn't want his baby girl any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
